Problem: Omar was assigned problems 43 through 65 for homework tonight. If Omar did all of the problems he was assigned, how many problems did he do?
Answer: Instead of counting problems 43 through 65, we can subtract 42 from each number so we instead consider problems 1 through 23. We see that Omar did 23 problems. Notice that he did 23 and not 22 problems.